spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Nightmare
The Final Nightmare is the fourteenth and final episode of season two which also wraps up the Neogenic Nightmare story arc. Peter Parker, now an old man, must fight the Vulture to regain his youth. This episode also briefly introduces Baron Mordo which leads into the season three premiere. Plot Now with renewed youth Vulture states that Spider-Man's spider powers has made him more powerful then ever before. Vulture then picks the now elderly Spider-Man up and flies into the air. Vulture flies above the burning building at Toomes Aerodynamics and drops Spider-Man. However, Vulture quickly flies toward Spider-Man and catches him. Vulture then tells Spider-Man that he will need him alive for when he reverts into an old man. However, Toomes Aerodynamics explodes. The explosion distracts Vulture giving Spider-Man enough time to get away. Unknown to Vulture Spider-Man is sticking to the side of the building. However, Spider-Man loses his grip and falls into a dumpster. Spider-Man then realizes that he needs to find a place to hide until his transformation wears off. Elsewhere Scorpion, wearing a trench coat and fedora, picks up a newspaper and reads an article on how Empire State University won the Toomes Foundation science grant for Neogenics. A man selling the papers says that nobody cares about Neogenics. However, Scorpion says that he cares about it because it could make him normal once more. As Scorpion walks off with the newspaper without paying the cashier stops him. However, Scorpion takes off his trench coat and uses his tail to destroy the newsstand. At that moment Spider-Man swings overhead, unknown that Scorpion is below him, and wonders why he hasn't gotten younger yet. As Spider-Man web swings through New York City he is unable to grab his web line because of his slowed reflexes and falls to the ground. Spider-Man then comes across two thugs stealing an old woman's purse. As Spider-Man tells them to leave her alone he notices that he also sounds like an old man. Spider-Man attempts to capture the thugs with his webbing but totally misses them. One of the thugs notices that Spider-Man looks frail but they run away. Spider-Man then hands the old woman her purse and takes off his mask, puts on a trench coat, and walks away. As Peter walks down the street he frantically thinks to himself that he must reverse what has happened to him. However, Peter stops to catch his breath. As a bus pulls up the driver asks if he needs a ride and tells him that it's alright if he forgot his senior pass. Peter then gets on the bus and it drives off. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn is in a helicopter flying toward OsCorp. As Norman looks out his window he sees Vulture flying beside the helicopter. Norman then orders the pilot to shoot him down. As the pilots shoot missiles at Vulture he flies above the plane and uses his laser gun to cause the helicopter to crash. Osborn is able to jump free and open a parachute but Vulture grabs Norman and flies him underneath a bridge. Vulture then reveals to Norman that he is really Adrian Toomes made young by his technology and that he wants revenge on him for taking his company. As Vulture picks up Norman he starts to have a strange feeling. Not only did Vulture absorb Spider-Man youth but his mutation disease as well. As Vulture transforms into a spider creature Norman watches in horror and runs off. At the Parker house, Peter Parker looks through May Parker's window to see if she is asleep. As soon as Peter sees that she is sleeping he realizes that May won't hear him come in and he scales the side of the house and goes inside. Meanwhile, at the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson calls Peter's home. As Peter answers that phone Jameson believes he is talking to one of Peter's elderly relatives. Peter tells Jameson that he is sick and cannot take photographs. Before Jameson hangs up he says that Norman Osborn was just attacked by the Vulture. Peter then realizes that people need his help and he calls Curt Connors at Empire State University. Peter tells Dr. Connors of how he was turned into an old man. Connors replies that he might be able to help him and he tells Spider-Man to meet him at the new Neogenics lab in the morning. A short while later at an asylum Farley Stillwell, who is suffering from a mental breakdown, runs through the hall screaming that Scorpion is trying to get him. Stillwell is then escorted back to his room by some orderlies. As the orderlies bring Stillwell to his room the strap him to his bed an leave. However, the real Scorpion secretly breaks into Stillwell's room and demands that he turn him back into a normal human. Scorpion also tells Stillwell that Toomes Aerodynamics has everything they need to do the job. As some orderlies see Scorpion in Stillwell's room they barge in to try and stop him. However, Scorpion swats the orderlies with his tail and leaves with Stillwell. Sometime later Vulture goes to the Neogenics lab and demands Curt Connors' help. Just then Vulture begins to mutate into a giant spider. Connors then reveals that when Vulture drained Spider-Man's youth he also absorbed his mutation disease. Connors continues to tell Vulture that the only way to get rid of the disease is to transfer it back into Spider-Man. However, Vulture tells Connors that he killed Spider-Man. Connors replies that he just talked with Spider-Man and he is still alive. At that moment Scorpion bursts into the Neogenics lab with Farley Stillwell. Vulture attacks Scorpion and Connors tries to get away. However, Vulture grabs Connors and demands to know where Spider-Man is. Frustrated by what is happening Connors begins to transform into the Lizard. However, the transformation stops when Scorpion tackles Vulture. As Scorpion and Vulture begin to fight a giant piece of equipment falls from the ceiling and almost lands on Connors. However, Scorpion grabs the falling debris and throws it out of the way saying that he might need Connors help to make him normal. When Vulture learns that Scorpion wants his files on Neogenics, Vulture proposes that to Scorpion that if he helps him capture Spider-Man he will give him access to his Neogenic research. Scorpion then agrees to help Vulture. Cast Cameos Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Toomes Aerodynamics :::*Toomes Foundation ::*Newsstand ::*Bridge ::*OsCorp (Mentioned only) ::*Parker house ::*Daily Bugle ::*Empire State University ::*Insane asylum Items *Flight harness *Web shooters *Scorpion suit *Vulture's laser gun *Neogenic Recombinator Continuity *This episode picks up directly where Shriek of the Vulture left off. :*The article on the newspaper that Scorpion reads is about ESU winning the Toomes Foundation grant for Neogenics research. *When the orderlies bring Farley Stillwell to his room one of the orderlies mentions that Stillwell is the person that created the Scorpion. At that same moment Stillwell has a flashback to when he turned Mac Gargan into the Scorpion which happened in the episode, The Sting of the Scorpion. Trivia *This episode and Shriek of the Vulture appear to be based on The Amazing Spider-Man #387 (1994). In this issue Vulture drained Spider-Man of his youth making himself younger. *Following the September 11, 2001 terrorist attack which brought down the twin towers, ABC Family stopped airing Shriek of the Vulture and The Final Nightmare, both of which featured a burning skyscraper. It wasn't until the end of 2007 that this changed. Toon Disney aired both Shriek of the Vulture and Final Nightmare as part of it's all series New Years Eve/Day marathon. *When Vulture drops Spider-Man he shouts geronimo. Geronimo was a battle cry used by paratroopers, especially during World War II, while jumping from an airplane. *In one scene Spider-Man falls into a dumpster with the name General's Fried Chicken on it. This is a reference to the real life restaurant, Kentucky Fried Chicken, also known as KFC, which was started by Col. Harland Sanders on March 20, 1930. KFC is known for their fried chicken which is seasoned with eleven herbs and spices. *The asylum that Farley Stillwell is in might be the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane. However, since the asylum is not named on screen it is unknown whether this is Ravencroft of not. *Farley Stillwell might be suffering from schizophrenia in this episode. *In Ravages of Time, Curt Connors said that he was apparently cured of being the Lizard because of exposure to the power of the Tablet of Time. However, in this episode Connors began to transform into the Lizard but was able to stop his mutation. In later episodes Connors would once again fully transform into the Lizard. Episode review Quotes "Now I'm the one with the power. More then I've ever felt before. Come lets have a test flight. Incredible, I have new speed, new agility. Now I know how you must feel. Correction! How you use to feel! There's a word we old aviators once said. . . geronimo!" : '-Vulture' "You see I'll be needing you and your strength again, and again, and again!" : '-Vulture' "Where can I hide until this transformation wears off?" : '-Peter Parker' "Hey pal. Slow night for news eh. I mean nobody cares what this Neogenic stuffs all about." "I care. Neogenics is about getting a second chance. One last break to get back into the human race and be like everyone else again. That's what Neogenics is." : '-News stand owner & Scorpion' "Web slinging is agony! I'm really losin' it." : '-Spider-Man' "Thank you Spider-Man. You saved me." "Really it was nothing. I guess we old folks have to stick together." "I had no idea you were a senior citizen." "It's the job. It ages you." : '-Old woman & Spider-Man' "Not so fast Osborn. I want to savor this. Endgame Norman." "Who are you?" "Your worst nightmare. I am Adrian Toomes." "That's impossible." "It's a long story and I don't have time. Neither do you." : '-Vulture & Norman Osborn' "Robbie, why is it that having no sense of responsibility goes hand in hand with being young." : '-J. Jonah Jameson' "He's like this every night. What's his story?" "Remember the Scorpion?" "Ya." "Well Stillwell's the one who created him." "No way. This guy?" "He was a genius right on the cutting edge." "Well he's over the edge now." : '-Two orderlies' "Boo." "You. Your not real!" "Oh but I am pally. If I was a hallucination could I do this?" (Scorpion rips restraints off Stillwell and lifts him into the air.) "Please, don't hurt me!" "Stillwell, I've had time to think about what you've done to me. And guess what I've decided? Since I'm your creation I'm your responsibility. You gotta turn me back into the man I was!I wanna be plain old Mac Gargan again." "What can I do for you here?" "Not here. At Toomes Aerodynamics. Come on Stillwell. Now that I've got you I'm gonna make it so both are nightmares are gonna end." : '-Scorpion & Farley Stillwell' "I could make you do what I want but I plan to squash Spider-Man sooner of later anyway. It's a deal." : '-Vulture' Category:A-Z Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Neogenic Nightmare